


Changes

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Muscle Kink, Unintentional Boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has gone through a couple of physical changes due to Vlad's work out regimen. Dash notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA PROMSIEN STRIKES AGAIN. My very good buddy Prom draws the best Danny Phantom things, and my mind twists them into naughty little things. Moral of the story: if you want me to write, show me something awesome.

“You wanna run that by me again nerd?” Dash had lifted the far smaller Tucker by the scruff of his shirt so that they could be face to face. Dash had run out of contacts the week before school and was thus related to using his much hated glasses. They made him look older sure, but at the cost of making him seem bookish. Tucker stumbled over his words, clearly afraid of the repercussions to poking fun at the largest boy on campus.

Just as Dash was about to snap at him again another voice chimed in. “Come on Dash, let him go. Vlad made me run 30 laps this morning and I just want to go to class.” The voice was familiar, if not a tad deeper, the face was even the same though the once pale since had taken on a golden hue from weeks training in the sun. Dash gaped at the other boy “And uh…who are you?” Tucker snorted and angled his head at the newcomer “That’s Danny, duh.” Duh he said, duh!  
  
Dash stared at the Danny’s exposed arms. From what he could remember Danny was scrawny and lean not stocky, with thickly corded muscle that started at his wrists and seemed to wrap up his arms and over his shoulders. Danny was the boy he made fun of and nettled at every presented opportunity. Danny was short, dweeby, and sickly looking. Danny was not a walking fantasy, that was for sure.   
  
Dash’s mouth went dry at the thoughts flooding his brain. Those thick, strong arms wrapped around his neck, thighs flexing around Dash’s hips as he thrust into him. That tan skin spread out under him, stretched tight across tense muscle. Or better yet, thick arms holding his wrists over his head, thick thigh pressed between his legs as his rutted uselessly against it, only getting the bare minimum of friction, Danny’s smirk looming over him, that slightly deeper voice commanding him to beg for more. 

Dash gulped and looked Danny over again “Yeah right…and Pookies and astronaut.” Tucker tilted his head in confusion “Who’s Pookie….” Danny sighed and shook his head “Come on, the late bells about to ring.” He tugged Tucker towards their class, leaving Dash to stare open mouthed at the retreating boy. Fuck even his ass looked great. Dash glanced down at the forming tent in his jeans and blushed. This was going to make senior year awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at  
> doubledragonwrites!


End file.
